Secrets Reveled
by Dr.Pepper-drinker
Summary: A young girl shows up at the offices Why does she need to speak with Gibbs?
1. Chapter 1

"What! She alone there? I'll tell Gibbs now. Tell her we'll come and get her." Ziva hung up the phone. "Tony! Tony! TONY!" Tony shot up from his seat on the chair, "Yes, Agent David. Can I help you?"

"You can start by not sleeping on the job, DiNozzo."

"Gibbs, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Ziva?"

"A young girl is downstairs claiming her father was shot in the head."

Gibbs turned and looked at her, "Well go get her." Ziva cringed, "She's kinda not letting anyone come near her, jumping around like she has termites in her pants."

"The term is 'Ants in her pants'." said Tony, while Gibbs made his way to the elevator.

He got down and spotted a girl running from officials. She tore his way and hide behind him. "Please come out. All we want is to talk." Gibbs reached behind him and caught her arm. A screech carried through the lobby.

"Let me go. I have to find my dad's friend. My dad said if I was ever in trouble that he would get me out." Gibbs brought her in front of him, "What's his friend's name?" "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now let go!" "I can't do that." The girl's anger rose, "WHY THE HELL NOT?" Gibbs took a breath, "Cause I'm Agent Gibbs."

Who is this girl? What happened to her father? How does he know Gibbs? Why is the girl running from the officers?

I want reviews, and I want them now at least 5 before next chapter.

Cautious Composer


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator door opened and Gibbs and a shy little girl stepped out. The team looked up as he lead her to his desk. McGee was the first to say something, "Uh, boss who is she?"

"Her name is Apple, and her father was shot down in a park."

"Can I get you something to drink, Apple?" Ziva asked.

"If you have it, coffee with sugar and milk please." requested Apple.

Tony was surprised "Hey, Apple how old are you?"

"Ten, why?"

"Just wondering." "Stop wondering and get to work on this case." Gibbs ordered. "You have to go to the crime scene first. It's at the Haildale Park, on the corner of Tess and Snag. Thank you for the coffee Agent…" Apple said as she took her coffee from Ziva. The Iraqi agent smiled, "David". Apple nodded.

"Apple will you be okay if we leave you here?" Apple's eyes widened in fear.

"She won't be alone, Gibbs I can take her down to my lab with me." said Abby smiling in her usual way. "I mean if that's okay with you. I don't want to be pushy, or anything" "It's alright I'd love to accompany you to your laboratory." "Wow! You have an amazing vocabulary. Well since you're so excited, why don't we go to my lab now?" "Agreed." The two walked off to the elevator.

Ziva winced, "Gibbs please tell me you didn't bring a clone copy of Abby."

"Tony, we need to get down to that park, now. Get Ducky and we're going." "Already, here Jethro. You know word travels quickly in this office." "Ducky. Let's go." And with that, they left.

What will they find at the crime scene? I have no clue can someone send me some ideas.

Cautious Composer

P.S. I forgot to mention what Apple looks like so here it goes. Long strawberry blonde hair in a pony tail, about 4' 5", white with lots of freckles on her face, smallish nose, pastel pink lips and hazel eyes. Also, has a black Green Day t-shirt indigo jeans and Vans on.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple looked around the lab and hugged the hippo Abby gave her tighter, but dropped it when illuminated a loud farting sound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. I guess I just squoze it too tightly. I really am sorry, Ms. Sciuto."

Abby placed her hand on Apple's shoulder, "Apple, it's okay. The hippo supposed to make that sound. And please don't cal me Ms. Sciuto, it makes me feel old, Abby works just fine." Apple looked at Abby's kind face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel old cause you're not, and I should have known better and… and…" Apple stopped herself and rushed into Abby's waiting arms for a hug.

"Abby, what am I going to do? Sgt. Derson was the only family I had. I've got nowhere to go, no steady home or anything. I'm so scared." Abby squeezed her tight, "He might still be alive you never know. Have a little faith. And if the Sgt. is dead Gibbs won't turn you out, he'd never do that."

"Wise words, Abby." The girls turned their head to see Dr. Palmer standing in the doorway. "Either you aren't Palmer or you've just been hanging around with Ducky for to long."

Palmer looked shocked; "Maybe I have been spending to much time with Dr. Mallard. Anyway Gibbs sent me here to help you, and forgot to mention what with. What exactly are you doing?"

Abby smiled her huge smile, "I am hanging out with Apple. Would you care to join us? Apple and I would enjoy the company."

Palmer smiled, "Why not? If I do go back upstairs I'll just me bored. Down here at least I'll be entertained."

"Thank you, for joining us Dr. Palmer. It's always nice to have more company. It's like the saying 'The more the merrier'" Apple had begun talking again, and had a fake smile plastered on her face.

Abby frowned, 'I really hate fake smiles'. Her phone rang and she rushed to answer it, "Hello Abby speaking… Gibbs" Apple turned towards her new Goth friend. "Okay I'll put her on" Abby held out the phone to Apple, "He wants to talk to you."

What's going on there? Is the Sgt. really dead? Where's Apple gonna go? See'ya soon on Secrets Reveled!

Cautious Composer


End file.
